


Blood Breath

by random_to_the_core



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Birthday gift!, F/M, Familiar!ChatNoir, Gift, Marichat, Slight fluff, Witch AU, Witch!Marinette, Witches, adrienette - Freeform, but fluff nonetheless, shush making eyes at each other is called fluff If i call it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_to_the_core/pseuds/random_to_the_core
Summary: “Fire dies with water, arid soil with flood, if I want to meet him I will have to give my…blood?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Blood Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Congeniality_of_MLB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Congeniality_of_MLB/gifts).



> Its someoNE'S BIRFDAYYY. I mean happy belated birthday, Miss_Congeniality_of_MLB  
> :)))

_Whenever or wherever something is spawned, something else disintegrates in its place._

Marinette repeated the words in her mind as she ran her frail fingers over the rough yellowed pages, parched and torn with time. Her pale and young face glowed in the light from the fireplace as she seated herself in the comfortable spot in her apartment. She closed her eyes, her thick and dark lashes brushing her cheeks. Her midnight hair cascaded down her shoulders like a dark waterfall, dead straight and mesmerizing.

 _Every time something is created, something else is destroyed for keeping the balance_.

She opened her eyes and frowned. She looked at another book opened in front of her, this one lying on the floor in front of her where she sat cross-legged. She flipped through a page or two, brows furrowed with concentration.

_It means that there should be a black to every white. If the color is a dirty green, then it must be countered with something that is a complete opposite to turn the portion a rosy pink._

Marinette pursed her plump lips. Her grandma used to say that Marinette was born that way, too. When she was in her mother’s womb, her grandmother had seen a vision of two opposites. This was why Marinette was born unique; eyes the color of a clear morning sky, yet hair the shade of the darkest gloomy night.

Marinette closed the book that was in her hand and looked at the cover. Faded and cracked remain of what used to be the finest leather. Her gaze went further down to see what she wore. A pink sweatshirt and black tights. She looked at her stylish apartment and sighed. It was no fun studying spells when one didn’t have a cottage in the hidden sinister forests, or a group of villagers hunting for witches like they showed in TV.

“This would’ve been more fun if I had the mood set up for it all.” She said. To no one in particular. Which was the main problem and the reason why she was doing what she was doing.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the most skillful and expert witch in her age, yet needed to find a familiar.

Marinette turned her curious gaze to the fire dancing in the fireplace, making the wood sizzle and crack under its heat.

“Fire dies with water.” She murmured, things seeming to click into place. She sat straighter as she felt the air around her shift slightly. Marinette stood up.

“Fire dies with water, arid soil with flood, if I want to meet him I will have to give my…blood?” She asked with a wince and hunched shoulders, unsure of her conclusion.

The air shifted again. Marinette whirled around to scan the living room, her posture relaxed yet eyes excited as they scaled every corner of her house for a sign. She felt warmth from her south and a chill from her east. She felt the power creeping on the wall in a circular motion, the air tightening with every passing second, indicating that the mysterious circle of energy was closing in around her. Marinette smirked.

A hint of hot air nudged at her bare right foot. Marinette looked down to see the air change into a thick black smoke. And then it started wrapping around her leg, slowly crawling up like a snake. It circled her thigh, brushed her groin, danced across her belly and wrapped securely around her chest. It burned only slightly, but it felt nice. It felt safe.

Marinette chuckled softly, and the energy buzzed with excitement, becoming frantic in its motion.

“Alright, alright! Enough!” Marinette laughed. “Now show yourself so I know you’re the one I’m looking for and not a free spirit up to some sort of mischief.”

“Oh,” A voice echoed. It was deep and husky and powerful, and Marinette felt herself shiver in a good way. The smoke unwrapped from around her to form a humanish figure in front of her.

“But mischief is my middle name.”

The smoke departed to leave a humanoid form. Thick black energy, bright green eyes, sinfully golden hair and a devilish smile with visibly pointy teeth. He was covered in all black leather, with a long, lashing tail and big alive cat ears. Marinette’s smile turned almost manic.

“You’re the black demon.” She said, voice barely a whisper. Her blue eyes gleamed in the dim firelight, and so did his, but with neon green magic. Marinette brought her hands up, noticing how tall he was compared to her, and cupped his face. He leaned down and into her touch obediently, eyes not leaving hers. She caressed her thumbs across his cheekbones.

“Immortality is the opposite of death. Life is the second name for blood.” She said, more to herself. The demon’s smirk widened.

“Then you know what to do.” He said.

Her eyes looked down at his human lips. Her thumb, that was caressing his face, trailed down to tug at his lip to see his fangs. She pushed her thumb into his mouth and he bit it, drawing blood out of her digit. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled. Suddenly, the black smoke attacked him again and covered him, until he was converted into a giant black cat. His eyes remained the same electric green as he grinned at an equally smug Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He bowed.

“At your service.”


End file.
